


Of Dragons and Fairies

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen, Two fellas being friends, no romance here just buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: Volga unintentionally befriends Tingle. That's it.
Relationships: Tingle & Volga (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Volga didn't think of himself the social sort. 

Before he lost his mind to Cia’s power, he had only his clan of company - his chieftains, his Dodongos, the families of tribe that followed him to the ends of the world. It was all ripped away from him, just as his previous life had been before that, and if Volga had to take a guess, he has a history of having things being ripped away from him. Friends, family, his own free will... Volga was highly under the impression he just had to keep everyone away and himself distant. Even after being freed from Cia’s control, Volga finds himself guarded. 

He had remained so, fighting back all help from anyone, until he had been flying rather low one night.

If Volga had extended his legs from under him, his claws would have broken the tips of the trees, his wings positioned for a glide across the mighty forest. He liked flying close to the ground - it was easier to land and defend himself if something attacked him. Volga had been attempting to locate prey to keep himself sustained until he could rest, deciding that hunting would keep his skills up should anything go wrong. However, as he had come to a clearing in the forest, Volga noticed something... strange, in this distance.

The dragon comes to a stop, wings flapping in place over the clearing as he realizes that the weird thing in the distance is a red... orb, of sorts, floating in the air and going whichever way the breeze’s desires let it. Currently, it was over a wooded area, and Volga finds himself straining to see what it really is - he assumes it can’t just be a random floating orb. Carefully, he lets curiosity take over, and he decides to transform back into something less intimidating - his human form.

With his spear in hand, Volga’s massive wings remain, giving him the ability to take back into the sky and investigate the floating red thing. It’s actually a tear drop shape, bright red, and connected to some weird green thing. Volga approaches, carefully, then jabs the red thing with the tip of his spear.

The red thing suddenly disappears with a loud pop, leaving the green thing to flail in the air as it screams, falling to the ground.

Wait.

_Screams?_

Volga’s impulse takes over, and he follows the creature down to the ground. He lands, wings disappearing in a blaze of fire. The creature on the ground groans among the pieces of his floating contraption, a hand rubbing the back of its head as it sits up. Volga doesn’t move, now recognizing the creature to be a small man.

The man smells... off. He smells like ever single horrible thing about the outside rolled into one - fur that’s been in the sun too long, damp marsh, and so many others, yet beneath all the horribly odors, Volga can smell it - magic. Whoever this was, magic thrums in his veins, just like every other person of note he’s met. Link, Impa, Zelda, Cia, even the odd ones, like Darunia and Agitha, this little man had that same smell of magic to him.

Volga squints. The man barely comes to his waist, and he’s wearing a hooded, green onesie with red briefs and a belt, with a blue backpack and a face only a mother could love. This man stares at him in shock, and Volga simply turns to leave. His curiosity is sated and there is more important things to do.

“W-wait! Sir! You can’t just pop Tingle’s balloon and walk away!” The man in green, Tingle, cries out.

Volga doesn’t grace Tingle with a response, and continues to walk away.

Tingle, whose stubbornness will get him killed one day, ignores the remains of his popped balloon and gives chase after Volga, his little legs struggling to keep up with Volga’s long legs. Tingle manages, though he’s practically jogging.

“No, no, Sir! That’s the rules of Tingle’s services!” Tingle protests, though he sounds mildly out of breath. Volga speeds up a bit, Tingle struggles to keep up. “You pop the balloon, you get a map! That’s why you popped it in the first place, right?!”

Volga stops, presented with this new information. Tingle... draws maps? Is that what all that was? Makes sense why he’d be pissed at Volga for it, but at this point, Volga didn’t care. Tingle’s rounded in front of him, eyes sparkling as he gestures to the paper in his hand with his pen.

“...no.”

Tingle’s entire being drops, smile a defeated frown and all the joy sapped out of him - briefly. He quickly contorts to rage.

“That was Tingle’s last balloon for the week! Tingle has no way to get home now!” The green man yells, raising his hands to the sky before pointing at Volga. “You! You popped Tingle’s balloon and refuse service! You have to help Tingle get home!”

“I don’t have to do anything.” Volga growls back.

Tingle isn’t dissuaded. Instead, the small man marches over to Volga’s back and hops up his back, hands latched to Volga’s armor. The dragon reaches behind him and snarls, attempting to pull Tingle off his back.

“Get OFF me!”  
“Tingle will not go without payment! You will take Tingle home!”  
“No! Leave me alone!”  
“Tingle will stay!”

This goes on for a few moments, Tingle clamoring all over Volga’s back as Volga tries to rip the man off his back. However, the man won’t budge, and any time Volga attempts to get Tingle off, the man’s grabbing another part of him. Volga has to give in, and Tingle’s hands are on the chain that bears his magic gem. Volga snarls.

“FINE. I’ll take you home. But after that, you leave me alone.” Volga growls. Tingle smiles.

“Tingle can agree to that!”

Volga shoots Tingle a glare over his shoulder, but complies - for now. As soon as he drops this jerk off at his home, Volga wants nothing to do with him.

He leaps into the air, turning into his dragon self in a blaze of fire, chuckling to himself when Tingle yelps at the consuming flames. He stays holding on, though, sitting on Volga’s back with gritted teeth as the dragon gains enough altitude to start flying. Tingle pauses and hums. 

“Which way?” Volga turns back at Tingle, and the small man frowns.

“South west, please! Tingle’s father and brothers live near the swamp.” Tingle explains. Volga huffs, and takes off, while Ting clings to the dragon for dear life.

He doesn’t think too much of this. Volga knows he’ll drop Tingle off and this will be the last they see of each other. 

Oh how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

To Volga’s surprise, Tingle is a fairly pleasant passenger. He’s lighter than he looks, stays still and hasn’t started talking. If it weren’t for the fact Volga wanted to get rid of Tingle as soon as physically possible, he probably would have forgotten Tingle was there. It was the first time in years, if ever, Volga had anyone that actually knew how to fly. Not that it made the who situation less annoying, or Tingle himself less annoying - the... whatever he is, is still bumming a free ride.

Volga remains mostly human, save his wings, with his pike in his hand as he takes higher into the air. He’s not the one driving, per say, so being close enough to the ground to sniff out directions doesn’t apply here. He can feel Tingle leaning over, but a bit, to squint below and track where they’re going. In a weird way, it reminds him of when his tribe were still alive, not blindly forced to follow Cia due to her control over him, but he quickly rids the thought along with any potential change of expression. He’s gotten this far with no bonds, no help, and he certainly doesn’t need any help from this... whatever he is. Volga can’t figure out what Tingle is and at this point asking is moot.

Tingle hums, and Volga’s ears perk under his helmet.

“Tingle is certain Deku Swamp is around here somewhere, but...” Tingle makes another displeased noise. “This isn’t the place. Tingle hasn’t seen Clock Town, either...”

Volga’s brows furrow, and he comes to a halt. He flips to standing straight and Tingle yelps, clinging to his back like a koala. Volga manages to snag the twerp by the back pack, forcing Tingle to face him proper. Volga’s breath is visible, from all the fire starting to blaze in his throat, as he finally gets a good look at Tingle’s face.

Wow. This guy is... really ugly. Really, really ugly.

“What do you mean “this isn’t the place”? You told me south west.” Volga growls.

“AIEE! Tingle is usually right! Tingle IS a map maker!” The man squirms in Volga’s grip, hands clasped together, like he’s begging for mercy. “But maybe Tingle isn’t in Termina?!”

Termina?

“No, this isn’t Termina.” Volga huffs, then makes the choice to land.

He gracefully lands on the strip of land outside of the massive swamp, and drops Tingle on the group. Tingle hops to his feet and dusts himself off, then makes a pathetic expression.

“Isn’t Termina?! But Tingle doesn’t know anything other than Termina!” The man response, and Volga’s almost too confused to reply.

“I’ve never heard of Termina until now. Unless...” Volga makes a low growl as he realizes what happened.

“Unless...?” Tingle urges, favoring a small frown over the near tears he had.

“... I know how to get you back to Termina. But you’re going without me.” Volga says, and Tingle’s reaction is instant.

“You can get Tingle home?! Tingle is so thankful! Tingle will do his friend justice!” Tingle says with a beaming smile, and Volga just sighs to himself.

“I’m not taking you there. You’re going alone.” Volga repeats.

“But, Mr. Dragon, Tingle is in unfamiliar lands! Tingle is a map maker, yes, but Tingle knows he’s not going to make it without you!” Tingle argues.

“Then that’s what happens. I’m not going.”

“But Mr. Dragon! At least to the place? Tingle doesn’t need anything but a guide!”

“No.”

Tingle sighs in defeat - at least, that’s what Volga thinks it is. The small green man puffs out his chest and marches forwards, a new and intense expression on his face. Was... was he steaming from the nose?

“Tingle is not used to violence, but Tingle challenges you, Mr. Dragon! If Tingle wins, you help him get home! If Mr. Dragon wins, Tingle leaves Mr. Dragon alone! These are Tingle’s terms!” Tingle rattles off, then takes a fighting stance. He balls his fists and sets one leg behind the other, and Volga... laughs.

He laughs, and laughs, because it’s all so ridiculous and yet for the first time in so mang years he finally just... laughs. Not a chuckle, not a snicker - an honest to the goddess, full on, eyes tearing up laugh that takes him a moment to recover from. Volga’s not sure why he’s so tickled by the situtation, but it’s the first time in so long that something’s actually been worth laughing about. Tingle isn’t impressed with Volga’s laughter, though, instead crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Volga is doubled over, and takes a moment to recover.

“Are you done?” Tingle huffs, stewing in the rage that Volga’s laughing fit has prompted. Volga stands straight again, attempting to get serious - but the smile (or attempt of such a thing) doesn’t fade.

“Yeah, sure. Fine, I’ll fight you.” Volga’s awkward grin turn into a much more serious (and less painful to look at) smirk, spear in hand. Tingle makes an audible gulp, but keeps his pose, as Volga grabs his spear. There’s a pause, then Tingle nods, and the battle begins.

Volga charges forwards with his spear, finding it should be simple to fell Tingle with one good blow and he can leave. To his surprise, Tingle, with all the grace of an overweight swan, leaps and spins backwards in what appears to be a pirouette, then procures a map from his bag. Volga glowers, then pulls his spear back, jabbing towards Tingle. Tingle takes this chance to leap at Volga, raising back his left hand and -

_CRRRAAAAAAACK!_

With more force than Volga expected, Tingle essentially bitch slaps Volga across the face with the map, leaving Volga stunned. What the hell was that? 

Seriously, what the hell was that?

Volga staggers a bit, free hand coming up to cover where he was hit. Tingle backs for a moment, eyes aflame and map ready. Volga huffs - the twerp’s serious about this. He rears back and leaps for Tingle, aiming his spear down at the man, who yelps and holds his map in front of his face. The shield made by the gesture snaps and shatters from the raw power of Volga’s attack, forcing Tingle to stumble and yelp. Volga takes advantage of the opening, swinging his spear wide, and slamming it into Tingle’s side, sending him a few feet away.

Tingle hits the ground and bounces away, but he stands back up, determination in his eyes. Volga grins, and starts running after Tingle, who cartwheels to the left when Volga goes for another swipe, then leaping onto Volga’s arm - the one holding Volga’s spear. One of Tingle’s spears is wrapped around Volga’s, the other violently smacking Volga with his map. He’s kicking Volga’s hand as well, disgruntled expression on his face as Tingle latches on. Volga waves the arm Tingle’s on, hand clutching his spear tightly as the dragon stumbles around. His other arm attempts to stop Tingle’s stupid map, and he hisses.

“Get OFF me!” Volga growls.

“Tingle will not lose!” Tingle replies, giving a war cry shout as he viciously kicks Volga’s hand, forcing him to drop the spear. Volga roars, now grabbing Tingle’s back with his free hand and throwing him aside. Ting bounces back quick, skidding across the floor when thrown. He makes a made dash for Volga’s spear, grabbing the end without the blade. Volga catches up quick, grabbing the other end. Easily, Volga lifts the spear, Tingle and all, and attempts to shake Tingle off the weapon. Tingle’s rattled around, but refuses to let go.

“You’re such a pest...!” Volga snaps, planting his foot on Tingle’s face. He yanks the spear away from the man. Tingle yelps as its ripped away from him, and he winces - but stands back up.

“Tingle is no pest! Tingle is a Fairy!” Tingle declares.

Volga growls, and goes to charge, when Tingle throws something in his face. He pauses, realizing it’s confetti, when Tingle makes another grab for Volga’s spear. He realizes it a moment too late, and Tingle makes off with it, running as fast as he can with the comically over sized spear over his shoulder. Volga roars, and opens his mouth, expelling fire after Tingle. Tingle’s quick for a fat man, quickly avoiding the blaze as he makes a sharp turn. Volga then runs after Tingle, chasing him down the swamp after his spear.

“GET BACK HERE!” Volga yells, and Tingle neglects a response, stopping short and leaping backwards. Volga had caught up, and stops short when his own spear gets too close to his face, forcing him back. However, Volga trips and lands on his butt, and before he knows it, the point of his spear is at his face. Tingle turns quick, now holding the weapon in his arms (and struggling to keep it up), brown furrowed.

“Does Tingle win now?” He asks, and Volga’s gears grind at what just happened. 

Did he just lose to Tingle, of all people?

“...” Volga growls under his breath. “Fine. You win. I’ll take you to the place.”

Tingle’s expression melts into that of cheer, instantly dropping the spear and clasping his hands together. “Yay, yay! Tingle is going home!”

Volga glances down at his weapon. If he was still under Cia’s control... no. He’s not that dragon anymore. Not that Tingle was his favorite person, but bloodshed for the sake of bloodshed wasn’t him anymore. He stands up, grabbing his spear on the way up, and sighing.

Tingle may not be the strongest opponent he’s faced, but he’s Bright when it comes to getting himself out of trouble. It almost makes Volga have an ounce of respect for Tingle. Instead, he just stares in the direction of the Valley of Seers, feeling his blood boil at the thought of seeing the witch. He glances down at Tingle, and wonders briefly if there might not be more to this man than he lets on.

“We’re leaving.” Volga says, and Tingle stops his cheering and nods. Fire swirls around Volga, a comfortable flame that burns away the human disguise and frees his body into the reptile he is. He lands, folding his wings up. Tingle gasps in awe, carefully stepping closer to the dragon and looking over him.

“Mr. Dragon is so pretty...” Tingle mutters, a smile growling on his face. Volga remembers Tingle calling himself a fairy, but decides... he’ll ask later.

“Hurry up.” Volga snaps.

Tingle nods, then takes a moment to hop onto Volga’s back, gripping scales tight. “Ready!”

With that, Volga takes off for familiar territory.


End file.
